


Insomnia Sunrise

by InsomniacTiger



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, Rebuilding, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: What happened after the sun finally shone again on Eos? How will Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto bring Insomnia back to its glory without their King to lead them? Or maybe he still can? Will they be able to stay strong enough to be any help?
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is special to me for a lot of reasons, but the main one is that its the first fic I ever wrote. Currently I am uploading it directly as is, but someday may go back and polish it up. 
> 
> First published April 2017.

Something shifted in the air. The daemons were vaporizing as the sun rose.

"Hey guys! Look at that!" Prompto pointed excitedly at the sunrise.

"Damn. It's been awhile." Gladio lifted his greatsword over his shoulder.

Ignis remained silent as he felt the heat return to the world. The darkness that they had been living in was turning into a warm pulse against his ruined eyes. If the sun was rising that could only mean one thing. "Noctis." He murmured.

He felt Gladio tense next to him.

"We need to go find him... maybe he isn't..." Prompto knew it was impossible. But he refused to believe his best friend was gone. They _needed_ to find him. He sprinted back up the Citadel steps.

"Prompto! Don't!" Ignis called after the blond. "Gladio! Don't let him reach the throne." He heard the heavy steps follow Prompto's swift ones.

Noctis had told Ignis enough of what was to happen for the advisor to realize that there was no way Prompto should be the one to find their King. He should remember his best friend the way he saw him last. Strong, determined... alive.

"Prompto! You need to wait dammit!" Gladio's voice echoed down the halls.

Every part of his being was shaking; he didn't know what he would see behind this door. Last time Ardyn had mocked them from the throne as broken bodies dangled lifelessly from chains on the ceiling. King Regis, Lunafreya, one of the Kingsglaive who Prompto had recognized but never spoke to. Ulric or something? And Iedolas from Nifilheim. Ardyn had even been working with the man for years! The image of their bodies would forever haunt Prompto. And he hadn't been close with any of them. What if Noct had joined them? What if he couldn't even tell if the body behind those doors was Noctis anymore?

Distantly he heard Gladio's stomping run. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the heavy doors. There he was. Noctis was where he belonged, on the throne. But he was definitely not alive. Prompto felt a lump in his throat as he ascended the staircase to the throne. His eyes never leaving his best friend's still form. A sword through the chest was keeping Noctis upright. It was the sword that had been the previous King's.

Dropping hard to his knees Prompto took Noct's cold hand in his. Sobs racked his chest as he buried his face into his King's leg.

"Wake up Noct... You did it! The sun is back. The daemons... they're gone!" He cried unashamed.

A moment later he heard Gladio join him by the throne and Ignis was a few moments behind him.

"ITS NOT RIGHT!" Prompto screamed. "He lost everything! His father! Luna! His home! He didn't deserve this! He saved our world and he didn't even get to see the sun rise one more time! The _least_ he deserved was to see Insomnia in the light!"

Gladio rested a hand on his shoulder.

"That's all I wanted for him! All this time. Was that he would get to see the sun rise one more time safely from where he belonged here in Insomnia."

"Prompto..." Gladio's deep voice rumbled.

"You're his Shield! Why couldn't you stop this?!"

Gladio just looked at Noct's slumped form, his eyes giving away nothing.

"Enough Prompto." Ignis said sharply. "Noctis was raised a Prince of Lucis. He was well aware before we even left for Altissa that as a decedent of the Lucian line he would eventually give his life to protect his people like many Kings before him."

"At least King Regis grew grey first before he died!" Prompto still was crying on his friend.

"True. Noct's death was certainly untimely. But he knew what he was doing. He did it to save us. To save Insomnia. To right the wrong of his ancestor."

Ignis wanted to say more. He wanted to give a grand speech in honor of his King. In honor of the boy he had advised, cooked for, cleaned after, had countless meaningless arguments with. In honor of his closest friend. But his throat seemed to becoming tighter. Reaching out he placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder and his other on Prompto's shoulder. Gladio reached out to Ignis as well. They stood there for a moment in silence.

Ignis hated being the voice of reason sometimes. But he knew they couldn't leave Noctis here forever. "We should move the body." He murmured.

Gladio nodded in agreement. With a firm grip he pulled the Father's Sword from Noctis's body. In doing so the weapon vanished a flash of cyan blue light.

"Where did it go?" Prompto asked, his voice practically a whisper.

"With the last of the Luci gone I would assume the Royal Arms no longer have a need of existence." Ignis speculated.

Gladio lifted Noctis into his arms. Not that he would say so out loud but Prompto was right. It wasn't fair. They had just gotten Noctis back. For ten years they had faith their King would return. And when he did? They had him for less than twenty-four hours before they lost him again. Only this time was permanent. His friend's pale face was a starking contrast to his raven colored hair. Those cerulean blue eyes would never again open to silently mock something Prompto had said or to roll them when Ignis started a lecture. Never again would they burn with determination to duel with his Shield.

What kind of Shield was he? Noctis died by sword. A good Shield would have deflected such an attack. Shaking his head to clear the train of thought Gladio looked forward as he headed to the old chambers of his King. Noctis was many things, but not weak. He had told them that he would need to sacrifice himself. Well he didn't _say_ it. But it had been implied. He only hoped that when he died it had been as quick as possible. No way it was painless. But hopefully he hadn't suffered too long.

A phoenix down was burning in his pocket. He wanted nothing more than to use it. But Ignis had been firm when he had told Gladio and Prompto that it would not work. Something about Noct's soul no longer being present. Did that mean that Noctis wasn't resting in peace? Did he leave this world so he could fight yet another war in a different realm? Was the King still fighting? And without his Shield to assist him?

Gladio realized he needed to stop chasing that thought process as well. It was too much to bear to think Noctis wasn't finally resting. The only thing he consistently asked for on their journey was a nap. Surely he had earned one by now?

As he laid Noctis gingerly on his old bed, he heard footsteps approaching from outside the door. Three people. Prompto was the one who was dragging his feet surely. Ignis always walked with a certain grace that made his steps quieter than most. And one more pair of steps. Confident, but tired steps. A moment later his friends walked in with none other than Cor the Immortal. The older man looked tired, but otherwise unharmed.

"I see. Regis was right all along." Cor muttered seeing Noctis behind Gladio.


	2. Tomb For the King

"The King knew Noct would die?"

Cor nodded. "The Oracle had seen it."

"Luna?" Prompto hugged his arms as he thought of the beautiful woman who would have been Noctis's wife. She had known Noct was going to die? She had seen this? It made sense; she _was_ the Oracle. But did that mean… "If Regis knew… and Luna knew… then Noctis was just a pig raised for slaughter!"

Gladio glanced back at the fallen King. Was that true? Had the two people Noctis loved and trusted most conspire to raise him to be the perfect sacrifice for when the time came? If that was the case, then he and Ignis were just pawns in their game to help their King fall. Looking back at Prompto he saw the young man shaking with anger. Prompto wasn't raised in the Citadel like Gladio and Ignis. He didn't know how to hide his emotions so as not to cause a scene. He saw Ignis take the smallest of steps toward the blond, but when Prompto jerked away the advisor let him go.

Ignis let Prompto have his anger. What was the point in forcing him to act otherwise? It was just them here now. There was no reason for protocol in a place such as this. Of course there was another thing to be said for propriety.

"I know the Prince – King," Cor amended, "-was your friend. But he _was_ royalty. And as such should be buried in a Royal Tomb."

"I agree. But considering the current circumstances, that isn't logical at the moment. We are hardly capable of building such a monument at this time." Ignis stated.

"Good thing there is one waiting for him."

They stared at Cor in silent shock for several moments.

"How?" Gladio finally growled.

"Like I said. Regis saw this coming. He had his son's tomb built at the same time he had his own created."

Prompto looked undecided if he was going to be sick or cry. "He made Noctis's tomb while Noct was still alive?"

"It's been ready since Noctis was sixteen."

Ignis could practically feel the anger rolling like a storm from Gladio and Prompto. Before either could react violently he stepped in. "Then maybe you could tell us the location of this tomb so that he may be properly buried."

"The entrance is here in the Citadel." Cor realized he was on thin ice already and handed a folded map to Gladio before either Prompto took a shot at him or the Shield straight up tried to knock his lights out. "Here. You could take care of it right away."

"Do you know of any specific ceremony that such a burial entails? I regret that I am ill informed of such a procedure." Ignis admitted.

"There will be a place for him to rest. Make sure the cover is in place. If it works properly, place a weapon on his resting place and it will seal the altar. Then you are finished."

Gladio looked at Cor in surprise as he read over the map. "The King had this made?"

"Yes."

"Where does it lead?" Ignis inquired.

"Its a secret passage under the Citadel." Gladio grunted. "I thought I knew them all. As the King's Shield..."

Cor raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling there are a lot of things you don't know as the King's Shield."

Gladio crossed his arms trying not to look like a defiant teenager.

"We will talk more after you have taken care of his Majesty." With a bow to the figure on the bed Cor took his leave.

"He is correct. We shouldn't put it off for too long." Ignis didn't say it out loud, but they needed to take care of Noctis while he still resembled their friend. They were all aware that bodies decayed quickly.

Gladio lifted their King and headed over to passage entrance. He handed the map to Prompto and gestured for him to lead on. When they approached the indicated spot in the lower dungeon a small keyhole began to glow the same blue light of Noct's magic.

"His key." Prompto muttered.

"Check his pockets." Gladio said. He knew it was disrespectful, but Noctis always had that key on him.

With light hands Prompto found the key and inserted it into the door. It slid sideways to reveal a long passage. Placing the key in his own pocket Prompto crept forward.

"You don't think there is going to be something trying to kill us down here like at the other ones do ya?" He asked once they were fully enveloped in the darkness.

"The daemons won't be coming back." Ignis replied.

"Oh. Right." Prompto clenched his fists so tightly his nails broke the skin on his palms. It had felt like old times again. Going into one of the Royal Tombs, fight the whatever-was-trying-to-kill-them beast. Watch a weapon glow before Noct absorbed it... they hadn't done that in ten years...

The tunnel was going further and further down when suddenly a soft cyan blue light glowed around them.

"Haven runes..." Prompto said quietly for Ignis's benefit.

"There it is." Gladio pointed out the tomb that was now visible.

They were in a cavern large enough to fit at least six Royal Tombs. The walls and ceiling were covered in the pulsing runes that marked this place as a sanctuary. In the center was a deep pool that had glowing barrelfish swimming about. And to the far side of the cave was the tomb. Prompto hurried over to open the door for Gladio. As they stepped in the room sconces lit up on the walls with blue flames. It looked like every other tomb they had visited in the past. Statues alongside the walls and in the center... a place for Noctis. An altar for Insomnia's sacrifice.

Together Ignis and Prompto slid the heavy lid to the ground as Gladio carefully placed Noctis inside.

"This is wrong..." Prompto sniffled.

Ignis rested and hand on his shoulder. "We should say our goodbyes."

Gladio looked down at Noctis. "I am proud to have fought beside you. And you were the best damn King Insomnia ever had."

Ignis took his place next to the fallen King. "It was an honor to serve you as an advisor. And an even greater honor to be considered a friend." He felt his throat constricting already and once again found he couldn't say all the words he wanted to. "Rest well Noct." Carefully reaching out he felt the contours of his friend's face before stepping back.

Prompto stepped forward and took Noctis's hand in his. "Hey buddy. Remember when we first met? I was that chubby little no one. Now I'm a taller much faster no one!" He forced a raspy laugh. "You were my friend anyway. My _best_ friend Noct. You saved my life countless times on our journey to Altissa. You were always so brave... and you made me feel... wanted." Part of him was embarrassed to be admitting this in front of Gladio and Ignis. But he needed to get it out. "I was always alone... but you took me in. You even helped me with my homework! The hours upon hours of video games we played when we were supposed to be doing that homework. You never let me beat you at King's Knight. Not once. You even invited me to your wedding! Let me be a part of your Crownsguard." He wiped his eyes. "I can never pay you back for all you did. But I'm going to try! We'll rebuild Insomnia Noct! We'll bring everyone we can back home." He glanced at Gladio and Ignis. "Right?"

"Of course." Ignis reassured him.

Taking one more moment of silence Prompto finally stepped back by Ignis. "How are we going to lay one of his weapons on it? With him..." He swallowed unable to finish that sentence. "We can't summon his weapons." Prompto pointed out.

"I wonder..." Ignis muttered.

"If you got an idea best spit it out." Gladio had crossed his arms and was looking at a spot on the wall. He couldn't stand seeing his friend in that oversized coffin.

"As his Shield I wonder if it is not something you could do. Purely speculation of course."

With a grunt Gladio held his hand out like he had seen Noctis do a million times before. Concentrating on the King's favored blade he tried to summon it. There was a flash, and the Engine Blade that Cid had worked on and upgraded for him several times was in his hand. He nearly smirked as he remembered Noctis claiming that it needed to be renamed as 'The Ultima Blade'.

"Whoa... I didn't know you could do that!" Prompto looked at the blade closer.

"Neither did I."

"So the marshal was correct. You do have untapped talents."

"What good are they now?" Gladio handed the blade to Ignis and stepped back.

The Advisor wisely chose not to comment on that and waited for Prompto and Gladio to lay the cover back in its place. "I think you should do it Prompto." He handed the blond the blade.

"Me? I'm just a plebe... that sounds like a Gladio job."

"He'd want you to do it." Ignis said quietly hiding his frustration that Prompto was still in the belief that he was beneath them.

With a nod from the Shield, Prompto carefully took the Engine Blade and laid it across the cover. They all took a step back as a bright light beamed a column above the altar. The light shattered and shone around them like falling fireflies.

"Guess that's it then." Gladio left the room.

"Since he's close we can visit him whenever right?" Prompto had a hand on the blade.

"Of course." Ignis grabbed his shoulder so the young man could help lead him out of the tomb. Not that he necessarily required it, but he knew sometimes the blond needed to feel useful.

Cor met Gladio at the entrance. The Shield walked past the Immortal without as much as a glance. He heard the warrior following behind him, but wasn't ready to speak civilly with a man who had been aware of Noctis's premature death since the young King had been a child, maybe even before he'd been born. Gladio didn't have a destination in mind, but soon found himself in the old training room. The place was a mess; the whole Citadel was covered in rubble and large pieces of the building's structure. But there was enough room on the mats for him to feel comfortable enough to toss his jacket to the side and summon his greatsword.

"Getting in some training after all that just happened?" Cor was in the doorway.

"Helps me relax."

"Ever occur to you that with your King dead you shouldn't have been able to summon that sword just now?"

Gladio stared at the blade in his hands. As much as he wanted to avoid Cor at the moment he couldn't argue that the man had a point. And clearly he was waiting for Gladio to quit sulking and start listening.

"So what don't I know?" He let his blade vanish again.

Cor took a few steps closer so he wasn't shouting across the room. "Just because your charge is gone doesn't mean your job is done."

Gladio was about to snap but Cor held up a hand to stop him.

"I understand that you are upset, but before you try to break my neck, maybe you should talk to Noctis about what should be done next to help rebuild Insomnia."

"That brat wouldn't have any idea – _that_ is a sick joke." Gladio caught him self and snarled.

"As his Shield… you can." Cor stood a safely out of Gladio's long arm reach.

"I can communicate with the dead?" He deadpanned.

"You can talk to Noctis."

"If you are lying-"

"I don't lie."

Gladio had no argument. Cor wasn't the sort to lie. That meant that he was telling the truth…? He could speak to Noctis?


	3. In the Morning

" _Noct."_

" _Noctis."_

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum. If you do not get up right now you are going to regret it."_

_Trying not to groan Noctis rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself off his mattress. He felt the spot next to him; it was cold. Where was she? Oh. The doorway. Looking up with still bleary eyes he saw Luna in the doorway with her arms crossed. No matter how much she tried, she could not pull off looking angry with him. It was cute. He offered her a smirk and was given a brilliant smile in return._

" _I've been trying to wake you up for the last three hours." She came over and sat next to him on top of the disheveled comforter._

" _Sorry. Guess I was tired still."_

_She ran her elegant fingers through his mussed hair. "You have earned that sleep. But you are needed."_

_He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "I am needed for a second nap?" He mumbled into her hair as he hugged her close, already drifting back to sleep._

_With a quiet laugh she pulled away and stood up. At this rate they would never get things done. "Noctis. Get up. He's calling you."_

_Now she had his attention. Though she usually did anyway. He had spent years wishing to see her face. Writing to her back and forth via the diary and Umbra had been wonderful. But there was nothing better than actually being with her in person. He still caught himself just watching her as she went about their new life. The way she moved, the expressions she made, and the little habits she had but didn't even know about herself. He wanted to know them all. They had years to catch up on._

" _Noctis." She bent down to look him in the eyes._

_He was doing it again. Just staring at her and letting his mind wander._

" _You need to go answer him. He has waited long enough."_

" _Right. I'm on my way."_

_She had already laid out his clothes for him for the day. He quickly tugged them on and began to make his way down to the dungeons. As he passed her she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said quietly, "Remember to go easy on him this time."_

" _He's a big boy."_

_She raised an eyebrow and gave him her best 'not impressed' expression, which he had already learned not to test. He smiled reassuringly before continuing on. Once he made his way down to the dungeons he turned down the secret passage that led to his Royal Tomb. It did not surprise him in the least to learn that his father had already had one prepared for him in advance. Part of him reasoned that he should be angry with Luna and his father for not ever telling him about his destined future. But he had come to terms with it. Besides if he had known sooner then he may have tried to change it._

_He knew a certain three men on the other side that certainly would have done something reckless. In the end, he wasn't mad. Things were the way they should be. Insomnia was in the light again. His people, hundreds of thousands of people, were safe. Even though things weren't quite finished yet. There was still some touch up work that he had to take care of. And he had been waiting a long time for this call._

_Pushing open the door to his tomb, he immediately noticed the glowing light pulsing from his Engine Blade. A closer inspection revealed traces of crimson blood on the sword. Reaching out to touch the warm liquid the light transferred to a spot in front of him and transformed into a more human shape. A shape he knew quite well._

" _Long time no see." He grinned._


	4. Assignment

Gladio was in shock to say the least. Noctis was standing in front of him. And he was smiling?! The nerve of that brat! All the suffering he had put them through and he was grinning like Prompto after he'd taken another picture of those damn Chocobos! His King was clean-shaven; his arms crossed in that cocky way of his, and was clearly waiting for a response.

"It's been hardly a day." He grunted.

Noctis looked surprised. "Time passes differently between us then. It feels like its been months to me."

"Then…" Gladio shifted uncomfortably. "You are… settled well?"

"Asking if I'm happy?" Noctis smirked. "Almost. A bit of unfinished business still to take care of. But I have Luna. I miss you guys though."

"Yeah well you're missed here too."

There was a moment of silence before Noctis chuckled. "Well now that _that's_ out of the way let's get down to business."

"You almost sound like a real King."

"I am a King."

"Pompous brat."

"Hulking giant."

Gladio smirked. "Alright Your Highness. What orders do you have?"

Noctis lifted himself so that he was sitting on top of his own tomb. Resting his leg on his knee he took a second to just stare at some corner before looking back to his Shield and beginning. "The people come first. Once some sort of force has been gathered, I'm sure Cor can help you with that, houses and shops need to be rebuilt. Worry about the Citadel last. Naturally you and Ignis are welcome to your old stations. I don't think I have to say this, but make sure Prompto is given a position."

"Like what?"

"You could make him the next King of Insomnia."

Gladio just stared. Surely he was joking…?

Noctis chuckled. "Ok maybe not. But it would be entertaining."

"Are you watching us or something?"

"No. I'm a little too busy for that. And I don't really have any way to. I just have to trust you to get things done."

"And you want me to start with the housing and shops?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "And something for Prompto. That one is just as important."

"The kid is not weak." Gladio huffed.

"I never called him weak. But you and I both know that he is going to need to be kept busy."

"Fair enough."

"Then you know where to start." Noctis stretched his arms over his head. "I imagine once word is out that the daemons are gone people will come flocking back to Insomnia to help rebuild."

"Lestallum is packed so tight people are barely breathing in there. They will be glad to come home."

Standing up Noctis placed a hand over the blade again. "So you agree. Perfect."

"Wait Noct…"

Noctis hesitated.

"If something goes wrong or comes up…?"

"I'm sure you and Ignis can handle it. I have absolute faith in you all."

The Shield still seemed like he had more to say.

" _If_ something should arise and you need to speak with me, you can always come here. I can't always just be here waiting for you; I do have things on my side to take care of. But I will always get here eventually."

"What kinds of things are you taking care of?" Gladio had to know if Noctis was still fighting.

"Little this little that." The King grinned cheekily.

The larger man snorted. "Brat."

"Bye Gladio." Noctis touched the blade and vanished from sight.

* * *

Ignis and Prompto were waiting for Gladio outside the Citadel. The noonday sun was shining so brightly. Prompto was quietly describing how the ruined city looked in the light. While the advisor appreciated the description what he was truly enjoying was the warmth on his skin. After years of the coldness the night brought, he could feel his skin greedily absorbing the rays that were being cast upon the world now.

Cor had given them a brief summary of what he had told Gladio. Prompto's reaction was expected. The blond demanded to be in the room while Gladio attempted this communication, but he did not doubt in the slightest that it was impossible. Ignis admitted that they had seen and grown up with many amazing things that were possible through the power of the Crystal and the Lucii family. But speaking to the dead seemed like a stretch even to him. Especially with no one in the royal family currently living. However, it was a well-known fact that a King and his Shield had a special bond that went beyond any other of those loyal to the Crown.

Cor wasn't one to lie. And he definitely wouldn't waste his breath with something he didn't have faith in.

When Gladio came out Ignis could immediately tell that the man was shaken. His heavy steps, always so confident, were softer, slower. He didn't immediately greet the advisor to alert him of his presence as he had gotten into the habit of doing since Altissa. Instead he came to stand next to Ignis, and just stood there.

_Probably enjoying the light._ Ignis guessed.

"So…" Prompto never did have much patience. "Did it work?"

"Yeah." Gladio sighed. "I saw him."

There was a moment of silence.

"Aaaaaand?" Prompto didn't bother to hide the whine in his tone.

"He looked just like his old self. Even just as cocky. The bastard. Told me that time passed differently here and there. Wherever _there_ is. The other side. After life. Whatever. To him he's been gone for a while. Said it had felt like months."

Ignis had a million questions he wanted to ask, but reminded himself that the point of Gladio meeting with their deceased friend, their King, was to get instructions on their next plan of action. "And what were his orders?"

"Start rebuilding." Gladio huffed. "As if we wouldn't do that anyway. He said houses and shops first. Worry about the Citadel last."

"Who cares about that? I mean – yeah – its important stuff too. But how is he? Is he happy? Does he have Luna now? Did you see her? If you saw her that would hardly be fair that Iggy and I don't get -"

"Prompto." Ignis silenced the blond.

Prompto crossed his arms and glared toward the scenery. He knew he was acting like a child. But Noct was his friend too. And he knew Gladio was the oh so special Shield. _But_ Gladio wasn't the only one who had fought alongside the deceased King. Gladio wasn't the only one who had waited maybe not so patiently for ten years while Noctis was in the Crystal. Did it have to be a Shield's blood in order to work? Or maybe the Shield's were just the only ones who had tried it? What if it was just someone who had a connection to the fallen King? Then would the King's best friend be taken into consideration? Who even considered such things? Past Kings? Astrals? Surely if it were past Kings, Regis would put in a good word for him. And he had helped Noct win the Astrals favor right? So maybe they liked him too?

"What do you think Prompto?" Ignis voice cut through.

"Wha?"

"Told ya he wasn't listening." Gladio grunted.

Ignis sighed. "Prompto. Noctis has informed Gladio that we are to keep our stations. With the fact that there is no current King we have decided to stretch those positions."

"How so?" Prompto knew he looked confused.

"We can get into the finer details at a later date. What we are trying to ask you is if you would want a position as head of public relations."

"You want _me_ in charge of PR?"

"What? Can't handle it?" Gladio smirked. "Sounds right up your alley."

"But… that's kind of important. Especially right now at a time like this…"

"We wouldn't ask it of you if we weren't positive you could handle it." Ignis pointed out.

Part of Prompto doubted his ability to take on such a role. But a much larger part was screaming at him to go for it. They promised Noct they would rebuild Insomnia, and he needed to help in anyway he could! Besides… Iggy would always be around if he had any questions.

"Alright! Let's do this thing."

"That's the spirit." Ignis smiled relieved.

"Time to start rebuilding." Gladio agreed.


	5. Blindsided

Gladio felt like he was in one of those time-lapse videos. Two months had gone by, but it felt like days. As predicted people had come in hoards from Lestallum and other hidden bunkers. Debris was cleared. Houses were rebuilt. Businesses were reopened and slowly were growing back to their former glory. The Citadel was finally getting the attention it deserved. It was far from finished, but it looked a lot better.

Stretching his arms he walked toward his room on the second floor of the Citadel. Training had been a bitch today. Mainly because his new recruits were all little wusses. If he had to listen to one more little pansy complain that his muscles were 'killing him', he'd punch a hole in one of these newly built walls. As he dropped onto his bed he heard his phone buzz. It was another letter from some kid wanting to join the Insomnia military.

"The usual stuff…" He muttered. "Blah blah blah… saw newest promotional poster and thought it was inspiring." He grunted. "They're all inspiring."

Prompto had taken his public relations job seriously, but the part he was best at obviously was the promotional aspects. His posters were blown to abnormally large scales and quantities, and then hung all over Eos. The kid wasn't good with words, but his pictures sure held a thousand of them. Pulling up Prompto's website he checked out the newest picture.

"My god." He sat up with a smirk staring at the screen. "That is inspiring. Well done kid."

The photo was one taken while on the Road Trip. It was Noctis, alone, facing a large group of magitek soldiers with his blade at the ready. The sun was setting and the camera focused clearly on the Prince's determined expression. Gladio smirked. It was like one of those inspirational posters teenagers ripped out of magazines, but this one actually had an impact. If this is what Prompto was using to advertise the need for recruits it was no wonder they had been swarming in.

When Ardyn and the daemons were taken care of and they were sending word out about the King's death Prompto had made a montage dedicated to Noctis that anyone could watch on his website. The photos were from the Road Trip and ended with a few of Noctis from after his ten-year disappearance. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto had displayed the montage on a large screen in front of the Citadel a couple weeks after their King's death. The citizens were in tears. People who had never met Noctis were crying over his sacrifice. Best of all, it had motivated people to work even harder on rebuilding their city.

His phone buzzed again. It was a phone call, the caller ID read: _IGGY_

"What's up?"

"Have you perchance seen Prompto recently?"

"Nope. Saw his new advertising though."

"It is excellent work," Ignis agreed. "But I am concerned about his current mental state. I had a run-in with him earlier and he seemed quite perturbed. Would you mind checking on him?"

"Yeah ok." Gladio stood up and turned on his phone's GPS. Ignis had thought it smart to add locator chips in everyone's phones after Ardyn had kidnapped Prompto. Of course such a thing seemed hardly necessary now a days, but it certainly came in handy for times like this.

The blond was at Noctis's tomb again. Over the past two months Gladio had seen him coming and going from the Royal Tomb several times. He just assumed that the kid was paying his respects to his lost friend. But it never hurt to check in on him. Besides, Gladio had meant to visit the tomb soon anyway to pay his own respects.

As soon as he got to the haven that guarded Noctis's tomb Gladio knew something was wrong. Prompto's beloved camera was on the ground where it looked like it had been carelessly dropped. That never happened. No matter how many battles they had gone through the blond had always protected his treasured camera. Hurrying forward he pushed the door open to the tomb.

"The hell…"

Prompto was lying still on the floor, his hair and clothes soaking in the blood that was pooling around him.


	6. Just Once More

Public relations was a very time consuming job. Not to say it wasn't fun at times, but generally it was a lot organizing and unbelievable amounts of talking with other people who would then go on to talk to even more people. At first it had been so confusing to keep up. He still wasn't totally sure he was doing his job right. The weirdest part was that he had people who reported to him. When Ignis had first told him that an article would need to be written, Prompto panicked. But then he was told that someone else would actually _write_ the article. Prompto just had to approve it. A lot of what he did was approving other people's work. Which was terribly awkward for him. Who was he to tell other people what to do?

He was head of public relations. Ignis was constantly reminding him that this was a big role; therefore he needed to keep his head on straight. Whatever that meant. Probably that he had to stay focused. Did people say their head was on backwards if they were distracted?

He was digressing.

Prompto was currently sitting on top of the Citadel, drinking rum straight from the bottle, watching the passing clouds. Busy people still bumbling about. Cars going just a little too fast. Probably people trying to get home to their families.

For the millionth time this week Prompto wished Noctis was still here. He wanted to talk to his best friend, his brother, about his new job. He wanted to complain about how much work it was and have Noctis tease him for being too lazy to handle a real job.

Ignis was always willing to lend an ear, but the Advisor was always so busy trying to keep the politics of the city running smoothly. People were complaining to Iggy all day, the man certainly didn't need Prompto to come in and do the same. Gladiolus constantly reminded Prompto that his door was always open. But Prompto couldn't complain to Gladio, the Shield would simply tell him he needed to 'man up' and handle it.

Or worse. One time he had made a house call to a particular employee of Prompto's that was giving him a hard time. The employee never gave him a hard time again, but he also didn't seem to have any goal than sucking up to Prompto at every given opportunity. Which ironically the blond found even more annoying than arguing with the man everyday.

Getting up, Prompto left the little that was left of the rum hidden behind some crates, and then began to meander down the Citadel halls. He could pretend he wasn't sure where he was going. That he was just wandering aimlessly. But he knew very well that he was heading straight for the Royal Tomb at the end of that secret path that Cor had showed them. Ignis had warned Prompto that spending too much time there was not would Noctis would want.

The gunslinger agreed. Noctis would want him to move on with his life. To make the best out of it he could. But how could he do that? How could he possibly move on when his best friend, the only person who truly understood how lonely Prompto was, was gone? How could he move on when there was no one else that Prompto could turn to at the end of the day to talk about the important things? He knew, deep down, that Gladio and Ignis would gladly talk to him right now.

But they were busy people. They each had jobs even more important and time consuming than Prompto's own job. He knew he could trust the two with his thoughts. If he could trust that they had his back in battle countless times, then he could trust them with what he was feeling for sure. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not without Noctis to lean on.

Here he was again. Standing next to the large tomb. He could still see the red stain from where Gladio had bled so he could communicate with Noctis. How stupid was that? That only Gladio got to speak to Noctis because he was the King's Shield? He and Ignis should have just as much of a right as the loyal protector. It made no sense that the Shield's were the only one's blessed with this right.

Prompto recalled a thought he had considered many times before. What if the Shield's were the only ones who did it because they were the only ones who had tried it? Every time he came down here he debated on whether or not he should test out his theory. But he didn't know how well he would handle it if it failed. If he got his hopes up and nothing happened? That would be awful. But was it worse that he stood there everyday staring at the blade doing nothing anyway?

"Just once," He said out loud. "Then I'll know I tried."

Reaching forward hesitantly he pricked his finger on the tip of the sword. Blood swelled to the surface quickly and dripped onto the already red edge of the sword. He waited nervously. What if something _bad_ happened? Like a huge Red Giant was summoned to get rid of him since he wasn't a Shield?

The lights in the tomb flickered. A blue haze that felt so reminiscent of Noctis's magic swirled through the room before evaporating.

"Maybe…" Prompto furrowed his brows as he considered possibilities. "Maybe because I'm not a Shield… it needs _more_ blood then when it took Gladio's?"

Pulling a dagger Ignis had long ago gave him out he cut his palm deeply and held it over the blade. The magic mist returned, but instead of the calm swirling around the room as it had before, it angrily made a quick circle around Prompto and the blade before vanishing once again.

Was he being rejected? Was that what the mist was? Telling him that his blood was not acceptable? Was it because he wasn't a Shield? Was it because he was… one of _them_? Because he had been one of the Nifs test subjects? Was it possible that now that Noctis was gone he had moved on and just had no desire to see Prompto anymore? Or was it even possible that he simply had not sacrificed enough blood? That seemed ridiculous. But at this point did it matter? One way or another, he would see Noctis tonight.


	7. Reflecting Anger

_A chair crashed into the wall turning into splinters on impact. Other objects were obliterated before Luna's eyes. Noctis was on a rampage. This wasn't the first time he had lost his temper since joining her here on the other side, but this was the worst it's ever been. She still wasn't sure what had happened either. Since her death she had lost all of her Oracle capabilities. It had seemed like a blessing, but right now she really wished she could look into what had happened. Noctis had been with her in the garden when suddenly he took off, warping away. By the time she found him he was a furious mess._

" _Noctis… please talk to me."_

_His eyes were in a purple haze. He was trying to contain his magic, which drained him of energy even faster then when he had been alive._

" _Noctis if there is anything I can do…" She tried again._

" _No." He suddenly froze, panting heavily. "There is nothing." He paused staring at the disaster he had made. "I can't help them. I am stuck here and can't help them. There is nothing I can do."_

_Luna realized how delicate she had to be here. The first few months he had been happy to relax and just spend time with her, but as time went on he had started feeling guiltier for leaving his friends behind. Luna realized that Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were a lot closer to her King than just friends; they had been brothers. Comrades. And now he could only even communicate with them if they came to him first, and only his Shield had that capability. Which Noctis had reminded her multiple times how stupid it was that Ignis and Prompto couldn't do the same. And Gladio had only contacted him once._

" _Prompto…" Noctis was clenching his fists, his eyes closed tightly as if he were in fighting some sort of pain. "Prompto was always so lonely."_

_Luna sat on the couch and waited for him to continue._

" _He had no one. Ever. I wanted to be his best friend. I tried so hard. But I think I made things worse."_

" _Being a friend to someone is never a bad thing Noct."_

_He nodded, but remained standing over his mess. "True. But, because I was always there, because I never tried to make him branch out more… he doesn't have anyone else. Gladio promised… Ignis too. I know they feel that he is their little brother. I know they care about him. But I also know Prom. He won't go to them. Not if he thinks it would bother them. Not that it would. At all. But if he felt he was being a burden… he won't ask for help."_

" _What happened to Prompto?" Luna asked quietly._

_Noctis stepped over to where she was. "I felt it. I sensed someone had entered the tomb and tried to contact me. I assumed it was Gladio. So I waited till the pull was stronger. But it never got stronger. It got more… frantic. When I got there I saw him." Noctis looked at Luna with bright watery eyes. "I saw Prompto… he was…" He dropped to his knees and buried his face in her skirts. "There was so much blood! I know Gladio told them only Shields could do it! I know he did! But Prompto is so stubborn! Why did I have to see it?! I shouldn't have seen him there…"_

_Luna softly ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him similarly as she had when they were children. That was what happened. He saw Prompto. That meant that his young friend was dead or dying. Gladio was the only one that Noctis should have been able to see. She felt Noctis tremble. There was more to this. He wasn't done._

" _Luna…" He looked up at her again. "I wanted him to be there. I wanted him to be_ here _. For a moment - just a second – I was glad I could finally see him. What kind of friend am I if I could wish something like that?"_

" _Oh Noctis." She knelt down next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. "It is not wrong to miss our friends. You were an amazing friend to Prompto, you still are. And I know that in your heart you realize that it is too soon for him to join us here."_

_He nodded._

" _You will see all of them again. I promise. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto too. They will be here in time."_

" _Luna… I love you."_

" _And I love you as well."_

" _But I really miss them."_

" _I know." She held him tighter. "I know you do."_

_She wished there was something she could do. It wasn't fair all those years that she and Noctis had to be separated. And it was especially not fair that now that he had gone through all of it that he was still apart from those he loved. She knew that he was grateful for her presence by his side. But his heart wouldn't be completed till he had his brothers standing by him as well._


	8. Aftermath

"What do you mean we can't see him?" A deep growl.

"I realize you gave him potions - and a phoenix down - but he is still unstable." A quiet intimidated voice.

"I am perfectly qualified to be his health care provider. I have been watching over him for many years now!" Strong accent with demanding tone that left no room for argument. Or at least should have.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scientia. You are not authorized to tend to the patient."

"That _patient_ is our friend!" The deep growl was back. "Nobody has anymore right to taking care of him then we do!"

"Mr. Amicitia…" The voice went from intimidated to terrified.

At that moment doors burst open.

"Oh excellent, guards! Get these gentlemen out of here. They are interfering with one of our patients."

Hesitation before, "Uh… General?"

Gladio's mirthless laugh. "They work for me, damn idiot."

"General… doctor's orders are usually important…" The poor soldiers sounded nervous.

Prompto could hear all this happening around him, but he couldn't find the strength to get up. Though he was well aware that if he didn't do something soon Gladio was likely to get into a fight with his own men. What kind of General beat up his own men when they were just following orders? _Come on, Glads_. He tried to sit up again and instead resorted with a low moan as his muscles burned in protest.

"Prompto!" Ignis was at his side instantly, with Gladio looming just behind him.

The blond attempted a grin. "Sup Specs?" His voice slurred slightly.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Gladio snapped.

Prompto cringed.

"Gladio, now is not the time for reprimanding. Though I do agree that it was a rather foolish decision on your part." Ignis aimed a stern look down at their friend.

"I'm sorry Ig-"

"We will discuss it at a later date. For now, how are you feeling?"

Prompto gave a quick glance toward Gladio who was glaring at his men and the doctor who were unsure what to do at this point. "It hurts…"

"Probably shouldn't have-" Gladio started.

"Enough Gladiolus." Ignis sighed. "However he is correct..."

"Aren't you guy supposed to make me feel better or something?" Prompto whimpered more than a little pathetically.

"If that's what you're looking for you're barking up the wrong tree." Gladio crossed his arms.

"Mmm. Right." Prompto suddenly felt tired again. Keeping his eyes open was too much work.

"Prompto!" Gladio tone shifted quickly from anger to concern.

"It's the blood loss." The doctor said.

"Does he need more? Take mine." Gladio offered his arm.

After checking Prompto's pulse one more time Ignis placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder. "You aren't the same blood type." He gestured at the doctor. "However, I am. Set it up."

* * *

It was a week before Prompto was back on his feet and back to work. His employees walked on eggshells around him. They were eager to help with everything. When he walked in on a few men getting into a dispute, they immediately seemed to become best of friends at his entry. On top of that Gladio and Ignis had reverted back to treating him like a teenager, constantly checking in on him. Ignis was supervising his diet to the extreme, even making him special dinners most days. Gladio showed up everyday to drag him to the gym to train.

"Just like the old days." Prompto grumbled crashing onto his couch.

He stared at the wall covered in his favorite photos. Even though he wasn't moving now and Gladio had forced him to stretch his limbs thoroughly before and after their training he still wanted to groan in pain at his screaming muscles. Deciding that he had earned a nap he laid down with a grunt.

It was then that there was a knock on his door.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…" He moaned. "Its unlocked Iggy!"

The tall man walked in with a bag full of groceries. He gave the blonde sprawled on the couch a judgmental expression. "Laying about before you've had an evening meal? That is incredibly unhealthy."

"I had a long day though!" Prompto protested springing to his feet only to end up wincing from his sore limbs. "How did you know where I was anyway?" He pouted at the blind man.

"We all have long days Prompto." Ignis intoned as he began preparations for dinner. "And even when you are saying nothing, you are still loud."

There was no arguing with that. Of course he realized that it was pretty pointless to attempt arguing with the Advisor. No one ever beat him. Which is why he was the one who did all the hard negotiating along with most of the important paper pushing.

Out of habit from their time spent on the road, Prompto joined Ignis with chopping some vegetables. Mainly he stuck to watching though. He didn't understand how someone who couldn't see managed to go so fast with a knife and still never cut themselves. Not even a scratch.

"Remember how much Noctis hated cutting the carrots?" Prompto smirked. "He didn't even have to eat them! But he still hated just looking at them." He laughed.

Ignis chuckled. "Yes. He was quite particular about them."

"You would think that carrots would cause instant death from the way he avoided them."

"Yes. That is an accurate description."

There was a moment of silence.

"I miss him." Prompto sighed.

"We all do." Ignis remained focused on the task in front of him. "But he is gone. And we need to remain strong to rebuild Insomnia for him."

"I know." Prompto cringed. They had yet to speak of what Prompto had done in the tomb, but he knew it was coming.

Ignis didn't begin the conversation however till they were nearly finished eating dinner. The Advisor was sipping from a glass of wine while Prompto was finishing a beer when he finally began speaking of it again.

"You were incredibly selfish you know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Ignis sighed. "It was hard losing Noct, but he had his reasons. There were no other alternatives. If anything else could have been done, we would have taken that path. No matter the difficulty. But that was how it had to go. However, you are still young. Granted none of us are as young as we once were, several years have passed since we set out in the Regalia. They have been _hard_ years Prompto. We all have suffered. Quite literally everyone in Eos. And when we lost Noctis… it was hard on Gladio and I as well. I do understand your situation. While I did not experience it for myself obviously, I know that you have had a trying past. And I am aware that these experiences have made you stronger. You _are_ strong Prompto. Gladiolus and I were in shock for so many reasons, but one of them was the fact that you would even consider such a lazy way out. You've always been a fighter. Incredibly persistent. This wasn't like you at all."

"A bottle of rum may have been slightly influential in the situation." Prompto muttered ashamed.

Ignis remained silent for a long time.

The blonde began bouncing a knee in nervousness from what was going through the Advisor's mind.

"You are not a child anymore. So I can't 'take away privileges' like when you and Noct were children. However I am tempted to pass a law that says no one is allowed to sell you anything with alcohol in it."

"Aw come on Iggy…"

"No! You 'come on' Prompto!" Ignis slammed his hand on the table nearly upsetting his glass, and causing the blonde across the table to jump at the sudden vehemence. "We have all lost so much these last several years. So much. How _dare_ you have the audacity to think that you could leave Gladio and I?! You aren't _allowed_ to give up! We have made it this far and we will continue on till we die of old age! Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes sir!" Prompto felt tears pricking his eyes.

After his injury Ignis no longer had the capability to produce tears, but he was breathing heavily as he tried to get his anger under control. Finishing his glass he stood up and grabbed his jacket tugging it on. "Have a good night Prompto. And I expect these dishes to be taken care of before I come over tomorrow. And don't bother trying to hide them again. You know I will find them."

"I still don't know how you do that…" Prompto muttered.

When Ignis was half way out there door Prompto jumped from his chair stumbling slightly as he ran over and grabbed the taller man into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Iggy. I really am." He sobbed into his coat.

Ignis patted his back soothingly and smiled. "Good. Don't try it again. Gladio may bring you back to life just to kill you himself next time."

Prompto choked a laugh. "There won't be a next time."

"That's what I wanted to hear."


	9. A Shield's Job Is Never Done

Never in all the time he had known Noctis was Gladio ever nervous around the kid. But now, as he stood across from his image by his tomb the Shield shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Noctis was pissed. If his expression and clenched fists wasn't a good enough clue, the wisps of magic that were angrily flickering around him also were a strong sign.

"How long has it been?" The King asked his Shield.

Gladio didn't even bother pretending he didn't know what he was asking. Somehow, Noctis knew about Prompto. "Since the incident? Over a month." He grunted.

"And when were you planning on telling me?!"

"Uh… now?"

"Dammit Gladio! It's been months since I saw him!" Noctis raged. "I have been going out of my mind! Luna's probably ready to send me packing."

Gladio couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "You saw him?"

"Yes." Noctis crossed his arms seething.

"Because…"

"Because he was that close to dying!"

Gladio felt the blood drain from his face. He had felt the strong magic presence when he had found Prompto, but it obviously wasn't his first priority at the time. Noctis had been there… and he had seen Prompto. They had been _that_ close to losing him.

"So if one of us is here and is on our death bed so to say, we can see you? Even if they aren't a Shield?"

"Let's not test that theory." Noctis growled.

"Course not." Gladio quickly agreed. Not that he thought Prompto would try again, but he wasn't about to give him hope that it might work too. "No point in even telling the chocobo-brain."

Noctis gave a reluctant smirk at the nickname. "So he's ok?"

"Yeah. Back on his feet and working again. Iggy said they had a good talk and he believes that Prompto is in a much better state of mind now."

"Thank the Six." Noctis sighed. "Damn… I've been so worried that I would see him here again."

"There isn't any chance that _he_ saw _you_ right?"

"No. He was… passed out by then."

"Good. I don't want there to be any chance he knows. Just in case."

Noctis nodded in agreement.

"So Blondie said that back in Gralea you mentioned possibly some sort of merge with the Nifs? Does that ring any bells?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ignis has been having meetings with their new leader lately and Prompto had mentioned it. If its something you wanted… well Specks was interested anyway."

"I still think it's a good idea. There will of course be those who hate the idea, probably try to form some sort of anti-merge groups. But it shouldn't be anything you and your men can't handle."

Gladio shrugged. "So far things have been exceptionally peaceful since the light returned. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Just don't get lazy."

"As if your one to talk."

Noctis smirked. "Hey. I am keeping on my toes still."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff. Which I have been neglecting lately in fact because I've been worrying about a certain blonde. So if you're all set…?"

"Yeah that's it."

"See ya later Glads." The King vanished in a flash of blue light.

Gladio hated that. It was too weird to converse so naturally with him one moment, then the next he was gone. He knew that he probably should be updating Noctis more. But he couldn't stand that moment when he was reminded that Noctis was indeed dead, and then as if to slap him in the face as a reminder he was still standing in the fallen King's tomb.

* * *

"You're saying that Noct saw Prompto that night?" Ignis sounded amazed.

"That's what he said."

Gladio had stopped by Ignis's vast chambers in the Citadel to inform him of everything Noctis had said. They were lounging on the couch enjoying some scotch that had been given to Ignis by the people of Lestallum for helping people rebuild their homes. Normally Gladio didn't drink too much, wasn't good for the body. But he felt he needed it after being back in Noctis's tomb today.

"That is incredible. Of course, Prompto mustn't ever learn of this."

"That's what I said."

"How did he look…?"

"Pissed. And tired."

"I had hoped he would be at peace by now."

"It seems like he's working himself into a second grave."

"I don't believe that is possible."

"Double dead could be a thing."

"Gladio." That was crossing a line.

"Ugh. Sorry Iggy." Gladio had drunk a lot more than he had meant to and that usually made his tongue a little looser than he was comfortable with. "Where is Blondie?"

Ignis smirked. "He is meeting a _friend_."

"Ooh. The special kind then?"

"I would assume so by the way he was blushing and stuttering about leaving."

"Any idea who the mystery person is?"

"I have a few guesses. But I will refrain from saying anything else till I know more."

"Wonder if it's that hot blonde in Hammerhead."

"Cindy? She is on the list of suspects for me as well."

"I remember Noct saying something about Prompto stalking her once."

Sighing Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why am I not surprised? One thing we never taught those two was subtlety."

"We weren't their parents."

"We may as well have been."

"Fair enough." The Shield muttered. "They grow up so fast! He's a man of thirty whatever now."

"Time for you to go to bed." Ignis took the glass from the large man. "You're intolerable in this state."

"Psh. You mean too fun."

"I mean annoying if you must know."

"Whatever. It's been a long day anyway."

"Splendid. Good night Gladio."

"Night Bossy."

Ignis found his way to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his mattress. Someday, those two would both actually grow up and he could stop playing everyone's mother. He knew they called him that. And quite frankly he was fine with it, because someone _had_ to be the voice of reason and it certainly wasn't anyone he knew. After getting ready for bed he rolled onto his pillow and tried to get some sleep. In the morning he had a meeting with the new ambassador from Niflheim and he had heard that they were hard to deal with. Even for someone of his caliber.


	10. Out of the Frying Pan...

Ignis could feel the warmth of sunrays on his skin as he waited for the new Niflheim ambassador to arrive. He had heard rumors that this person had come as a shock to the people, but they were severe and generally uncompromising on their ideals. He could respect that to a degree. However, there was a difference between sticking to principles and being plain stubborn.

"Hey Iggy?" Gladio let himself into the office.

"Yes?"

"The Nifs just arrived. I saw the ambassador."

"Anyone you know?"

"Its Aranea."

"Highwind? That's interesting. Explains the descriptions I have received."

"A hard-ass bitch?"

"Basically." Ignis smirked.

There was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the she-devil." Gladio muttered.

"Gladiolus."

"Yeah yeah. I got your six Specs." Gladio came to stand behind him.

As the Lady Aranea was escorted inside, not that she needed an escort; Ignis considered having Gladio leave for this one. He was there to make sure things didn't get too physical, but despite her history, and because of it, Ignis felt he could relax a little. Of course that could be just as easily a mistake that she is hoping he would make. Just because at one time they fought together doesn't mean that she saw themselves as allies already.

"It's been awhile Miss Highwind." Ignis greeted her.

"Its Aranea." He could hear the smirk in her tone.

He remembered her silver-blonde hair and her black and scarlet battle attire. The woman was strong. Of course she would have been chosen for this.

"My apologies Aranea."

"None necessary. How's it going big guy?"

Gladio grunted.

She chuckled. "Some things just don't change. Its kind of refreshing."

"And some things need to be changed, like our opposition for example."

"Straight to business? Just the way I like it." He knew she was smiling. "I agree. Lets get down to it."

* * *

Prompto was drinking coffee at the pub a couple blocks from the Citadel. It wasn't exactly a 'local hangout'. The place had peeling wallpaper, tables and chairs that were likely to give a person splinters, and the food had a good chance of keeping you next to a toilet bowl for the whole next day. But the drinks were another thing entirely. It had been Noctis who had discovered the place. When he had first become of age he had tried anywhere and everywhere that served alcohol. And of all the places, this was the one that he had decided would be 'their spot'.

It had been a miracle that it hadn't been touched when Insomnia had been attacked. And its old bartender and cook had just returned the month before. The only thing that had changed was the name. Out in the front a brand new sign had been placed that read _Night Sky's Hangout_. It felt a little long for a pub name, but Prompto had nearly cried when he saw it.

"Morning Prom."

Prompto jumped with a squeak.

Gladio winced as he settled on the stool next to the jumpy blonde. "How many of those have you had?"

"Uh… six." He distractedly glanced down at his spilled coffee before looking back at his tall friend. "I thought you were with Iggy?"

Gladio grunted as the bartender set a large mug of coffee in front of him and wiped up Prompto's mess. "He sent me packing. Said I'd just get bored and that he was sure they would be civilized."

"Oh?"

"Of course I left my best men outside of the doors."

"So Libertus and some other guy who actually has some muscle?" Prompto smirked.

Gladio frowned. "Libertus doesn't look like much but the guy has definitely grown a better work ethic than before."

"Whatever man. So how was the meeting going while you were up there?"

"Fine I guess. They were getting along. Its Aranea by the way."

"Aranea? No way…"

Gladio raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound too surprised."

"What? Of course I am!"

"Liar. Oh…" Gladio began to chuckle. "Oh I get it now. It was Aranea. Not Cindy."

Prompto's eyes grew wide. "What? What's Aranea not Cindy?!"

"The girl you've been sneaking out with."

Prompto's cheeks reddened. "N-no."

Gladio laughed. "You and that hard-ass bitch? That's great man."

"Shut up." Prompto buried his face in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you to ask…. Never mind. It's not that serious. That's why."

Gladio stared at the blonde for a second before realizing what he had meant. "So…"

"Don't Gladio."

"Between you and her…"

"I am not answering any questions."

"Who really wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Shut up…" Prompto groaned.

"I mean really. I see her topping. Every time."

"Alright. I'm done." Prompto began to walk away from the counter.

Gladio grabbed his vest and dragged him back to the stool. "Not so quick Blondie."

"I'm done Glads."

"Heh. I'm sorry alright? It was just a joke."

Prompto gave him a suspicious glare, but ended up sitting back down.

"So are you waiting for her to be done with the meeting?"

"Yeah. We were going to get lunch. Depending on how long the meeting is maybe dinner." He shrugged.

"Well if its any consolation, they seemed like they both wanted to get it over with. They will likely be done sooner rather than later."

The two friends enjoyed each other's company as they had their coffee. Gladio cut the blonde off at eight cups however when he saw how the already energetic man was starting to get shaky. They were considering ordering lunch when Gladio's phone buzzed at the same time as Prompto's. Seeing that it was one of his men calling, Gladio stepped outside.

"How'd it go?" Prompto answered his phone knowing it was Aranea.

"As well as can be expected I suppose. That Scientia of yours doesn't screw around."

Prompto chuckled. "Nope. Iggy's all business. So you still up for lunch?"

"Are you still buying?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Because long tedious talks make me hungry."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Here is fine."

Prompto spun around and found her standing right behind him, a smirk on her lips.

"How did you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm better than any hunter babe." She kissed his cheek then went to sit in a booth knowing he would follow her without question. "Is Muscles outside joining us?" She gestured outside the window where Gladiolus was still on the phone.

"I doubt it."

"Because he hates me." She grinned like a Cheshire cat as if the idea of it made her happy.

"I wouldn't say _that_. Gladio is just… hard to impress."

"Maybe we can get a little work out in together later. I'm sure I can impress him then."

"Yeah I'm sure that would do it for sure."

Aranea looked at the menu.

Prompto frowned as something dawned on him. "When you say work out… you mean sparring right?"

"Of course. What did _you_ think I meant?" There was that smirk again.

Prompto felt his cheeks redden. "Nothing…"

She laughed quietly.

"This place is actually known to give people food poisoning."

"They have Catoblepas skewers. I'm willing to risk it."

* * *

"So how did the meeting go?" Gladio asked as he reclined in one of the chairs in Ignis's office.

"Splendid. Aranea was exceptionally easy to get along with and we basically agreed on all the same points."

"So…"

" _So_ with a bit more paper pushing and a few discussions here and there, Niflheim will become part of Insomnia's territory and the people will all be equals. No more ridiculous disagreements because its two different countries. Whether or not a new name will be formed with the new alliance is still in the air, but the more significant parts are handling quite nicely."

"What about other territories like Altissa?"

"What about them?"

"What if they decide they want a piece of us then form an alliance else where and attack all of us?"

Ignis nodded. It was a valid point. "There will always be someone who wants to dominate all the others, but we have to cross one bridge at a time. As for Altissa, I believe they will be just fine where they are once we send some more people to help them rebuild."

"That sea-snake really did a number on them." Gladio agreed.

"Thankfully there were only a few casualties considering the damage."

Gladio remained silent. Ignis's eyesight was a pretty big loss, but he knew the Advisor saw it as a very small sacrifice in the grand scheme of things. He was about to change the subject when there was a knock at the office door. One of Gladio's captains barged in looking out of breath.

"Mister Scientia – oh! General Amicitia! Good. There is an emergency in the lower dungeons!"

The two friends exchanged a worried glance.

"What's the issue?" Gladio rumbled.

"There is some kind of light coming from the dungeons… it's making the prisoners go mad… Its about to turn into a riot down there! But a contained one I guess… No one can get out. They're just freaking out! Uh – sir." The man saluted suddenly remembering who he was talking to.

"It's Noctis…" Gladio mumbled.

"Something must be wrong on his side." Ignis agreed.

"I will take care of it." Gladio hurried to the dungeons.


End file.
